Filling Up the Empty Spaces
by fadingtales
Summary: He had only started to get use to the silent house, the empty rooms and the cold bed sheets. Klaus/Caroline. AU. Oneshot.


**Title**: Filling Up the Empty Spaces  
><strong>Author<strong>: fadingtales  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Vampire Diaries  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Klaus/Caroline  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He had only started to get use to the silent house, the empty rooms and the cold bed sheets.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of their characters.

The moment he walks through the front door, he knew something was different. It was in the very air he breathed. The emptiness that he had grown accustomed to seemed to have suddenly been filled.

He goes about his business normally, throwing his jacket over the back of a nearby chair and fixing himself a glass of brandy mixed with O positive supplied from a pretty redhead at the nearby clinic.

Only once he's finished his drink and set the glass on the end table does he look up to acknowledge the lonesome figure occupying a corner of his living room that was empty just moments ago.

"I've grown sloppy," he confesses. "I seem to have forgotten to revoke your invitation." Hostility leaks into his voice.

"Hi."

She gives him a small, tentative smile and he has to form his hands into fists to keep from lashing out at her.

"Why are you here?" He bites out.

"You're angry with me," she says softly, a frown marring her pretty face.

"You left," he snarls.

"You told me to leave," she points out. "I only did what you told me to do."

"Since when have you ever done anything you were told to do?" he scoffs.

He's being immensely childish, he knows, but he can't help feeling bitter about her abandonment.

He had only started to get use to the silent house, the empty rooms and the cold bed sheets. If she was going to listen then she shouldn't have come back. She should've stayed gone. He could have dealt with that. So why the hell was she here now?

"So what do you want, Caroline? Why did you come back?"

He leans forward and clasps his hands casually in front of him, training his face into a mask of nonchalance.

She breathes a sigh and her eyes cast upward to the ceiling and then back down towards the floor, but never on him.

"I don't know…" she says finally. "I had nowhere else to go I suppose."

Her answer only fuels his anger and he gets up abruptly from his seat, turns on his heels and heads towards the door. How he hates the power she has over him. That mere words could cause him to react so violently.

He only manages to have one foot outstretched when suddenly there are arms around his waist and the smell of daisies and sunlight assailing his nostrils. Her scent.

He stands stock still, his arms immobile by his sides. He can feel her body pressed against his back, her tiny hands laced together to hold him in a backwards embrace.

"I lied."

He swallows a lump that has formed in his throat.

"I'm sorry. I lied," she repeats, burying her face into his shoulder. "I missed you. I came back because I missed you and I just couldn't stay away," she whispers, her voice vibrating against his skin. "I'm sorry for leaving...but it's not fair that you get to be mad. You didn't come after me either."

He might not have chased after her, but he didn't leave. Two years and he never left the house they had stayed in. There was ample opportunity for him leave town, ample reasons to do it and yet here he is. Exactly in the same place she had left him. And maybe that's one of the reasons why she decided to come back.

He lets her hold him for a moment before he finally finds that he has control over his body once again. He slowly pries her hands from around his waist, replacing them by her side and turns so that he can see her face.

She looks up at him with shiny tearful eyes, her lips quivering ever so slightly.

How he has hated this face for the past two long years. How it had unceremoniously branded itself into his memory, haunted his dreams, and filled his waking hours with torture.

He reaches a hand up to grip her lovely, flaxen hair in his fist, tilting her head upwards. Her eyes flash momentarily with pain, but he ignores it.

Despite her angelic façade, she's a not a gentle heart and she's a crueler mistress than she'd let on.

"You're not allowed to stray anymore," he commands before smashing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

His other hand quickly rises to cup her face. The soft gesture juxtaposing with his rough kisses made of tongue and teeth.

She molds against his body perfectly, her arms wrapping themselves once again around his torso. Her kisses match his in their ferocity, searing his skin wherever her lips touch.

They say that vampires are damned because when they die they are deprived of heaven. He has long ago accepted this as idiocy because he's quite sure that both heaven and hell resides in her kisses.

Somehow together they stumble towards the couch he had recently vacated, her legs wrapped around his hip, her hands tearing at his shirt. She rips it in her impatience, but he doesn't care. If they were going to be keeping score, he figures that he'd still be in the lead considering how many articles of her clothing he plans to tear off with his teeth.

She kisses him twice and he kisses her back thrice. They spend the rest of the evening making up for lost time.

She owes him the rest of eternity now and he is a greedy creditor.

**A/N**: Gif can be found on my tumblr - fadingtales(.)tumblr(.)com(/)post(/)10023321916


End file.
